


Glass

by PastelSlytherin



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSlytherin/pseuds/PastelSlytherin
Summary: Wylan is struggling to run his business while Jesper is away in Ravka. Kaz is struggling to become the man Inej deserves. When Kaz lets Wylan in, it might change things for the better for both of them. Spoilers for Crooked Kingdom!Also daemonAU because I love those and why not.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Some language!

Wylan is busy when Kaz next comes to call but he can’t exactly tell his poor servant that. The terrified look on the boys face and the way his golden retriever daemon was whining told Wylan that Kaz must be in a right state. Even though he really needed to finish this before next week, he couldn’t send him out there.

“Okay, Manol. I’ll go see him. Can you bring us some tea, please?” Wylan said tiredly, pushing back from the desk.

He really wished Jesper was here. Everything with their business was piling up and Wylan hadn’t found someone he trusted to handle the correspondence or the books yet in his absence. He also missed him terribly, but he’d never admit that to Jesper.

He walked into the sitting room where Kaz was stood in front of the fire, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. The light threw a shadow of his thin frame and glinted off of Ilona’s scales where she was curled up on an armchair. On Wylan’s shoulder, Vera ruffled her feathers nervously. Despite knowing Kaz and Ilona for quite some time now, they could never feel quite at ease.

“What business?” Wylan said, mouth quirking up in a smile at the now-familiar barrel slang. It was how he greeted all of his friends now, though he saw them very little.

Jesper had been a constant presence in the aftermath of his father’s destruction until Wylan had encouraged him to go to Ravka to work on his fabricator abilities. Jesper had been reluctant but both Wylan and Vera had noticed how Nadia had begun to act more antsy and her tail twitch like she had when Jesper had counted on rifles and gambling dens. Their new life had little room for rifles and none for the latter.

Wylan had seen Inej a handful of times since she left in her ship to track down slavers. Each time she came to visit, she seemed happier and more sure of herself. Her daemon, Arjun, seemed to flourish with her as if the sea was their natural habitat. Her last visit had been a few months ago, before Jesper had left, and they’d both been shining.

He had seen Nina only once, after she had returned from Fjerda. She had stayed with them for a few months while she prepared for her return to Ravka. Wylan wasn’t sure what he expected when she arrived. Nina had always been a bright spot for the Crows even during dark times but to suffer a loss that she had…Wylan missed Matthias himself sometimes and he hadn’t even been close to him. She had had several months to process at that point and seemed to be back to her normal self, but Sebastian’s feathers had dulled and he would often catch Nina’s smile slipping. Jesper was supposed to check in on her while in Ravka.

That left only Kaz and Wylan in Ketterdam. He hadn’t expected to see Kaz much now that all the chaos had died down and with Wylan and Jesper starting a legitimate, morally sound business and with Kaz conquering the Barrel, one bastard at a time. But surprisingly Kaz showed up at the Manor fairly often, either under the pretense of asking for assistance or getting news of the merchant class. Wylan and Vera both agreed that he must be lonely now without Inej there to keep him company.

“Hello, merchling.” Kaz said without turning. He did like his dramatics.

“I’m having tea brought down. Is there anything else? Perhaps some mice for Ilona and Vera?” Wylan signaled for the serving girl waiting by the door and she curtsied before scurrying away. Vera shifted on his shoulder, talons squeezing a bit harder as if to say, _Don’t bring me into this!_

Wylan ignored her. Kaz and Ilona may be frightening but he was pretty sure they didn’t mean them harm. In fact, he sometimes felt like maybe Kaz was almost fond of him.

Vera took off from his shoulder and settled on top of a cabinet, watching the room with her solemn, golden eyes. Ilona’s dark ones followed her before returning to Wylan. He refused to let it bother him.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Kaz asked, finally turning and easing himself into the chair across from Wylan. The weather must be bothering his leg. Wylan wanted to offer him some more of the special ointment he’d concocted but didn’t dare.

“Just some work. I’m trying to do what I can until Jesper gets back.” Wylan said.

As always whenever Wylan hinted at having trouble with the business alone, he half-way expected Kaz to offer to help. But that wasn’t Kaz. He would only help if there was information to get out of it. Without his Wraith, Dirtyhands was having a harder time keeping track of all the going-ons than he used to.

“When does Jesper return?” Kaz asked absently. His focus seemed to be on something beyond Wylan.

The door opened and Manol brought in a tray with tea and Lynette followed him in with a small cage of mice that she set beside Wylan’s chair. They both left quickly. Wylan opened the cage and let the mice go free. Within seconds Ilona had seized one in her powerful jaws and had retreated under Kaz’s chair to eat it. Unperturbed, Kaz poured himself some tea.

“Should be within the next few weeks if everything’s well. It’s been quite some time since I’ve last had a letter.” Wylan paused. Small talk with Kaz always made him nervous, as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop. “What business, Kaz?”

He felt rather than heard Vera dive for one of the mice behind him and settle back on the cabinet.

“Just checking in. Gangs in the barrel have been rowdier recently. I was making sure they haven’t wandered this far on this side of town.” Kaz answered.

Wylan wondered if that meant the Dime Lions were finally causing trouble after Pekka Rollins had disappeared, thanks to one Inej Ghafa, and perhaps Kaz was worried that they’d try to get revenge on the weakest member of the Dregs. Or maybe it was regular gang violence and Kaz just needed an excuse to drop by.

“Security hasn’t reported anything and my servants are pretty aware ever since Inej got in that last time and scared the living daylights out of them. Thanks for checking on us.” Wylan winced at the sudden silence. Saints forbid someone insinuate that Kaz cares.

After a tense moment, Kaz set down his teacup. Unlike earlier, his gaze was entirely focused on Wylan. His eyes glittered, eerily reminding Wylan of his black mamba demon lying under the seat.

“Actually, I have a favor to ask you.” Kaz said and Wylan spilled tea onto his lap.

Kaz said nothing as Wylan rushed to grab napkins and dab at his crotch. When he glanced up, red-faced, Kaz didn’t even look amused. His mouth was set in a grim line. Whatever this was, it had to be serious. Kaz Brekker didn’t ask for _favors._

“Anything.” Wylan finally answered, “Well to some extent. I don’t think I’m ready to break back into the Ice Court.” His attempt at humor failed miserably but Kaz didn’t seem to care. He stared at his cup for long enough that Wylan was unsure if he was going to continue. Finally, he looked up.

“The truth is, Wylan, there’s no one else to ask this of. And I think it’s time to work on it so. I think I have to start with you.” Kaz wouldn’t meet his eyes and Wylan was seized in sudden panic. He had grown used to Kaz now, but not this awkward, unsure version of Kaz he’d only glimpsed once before: the day he had called Jesper, “Jordie.”

“Um, yeah. Anything, Kaz. You know that.” Wylan said awkwardly. Wylan’s awkwardness seemed to ease him somewhat because he took a deep breath.

“I didn’t grow up in the Barrel. I actually grew up near Lij, in Kerch. I uh had a family.” Kaz paused and Wylan barely dared to breathe. It felt like just shifting would make Kaz freak out and disappear for a few weeks. This moment felt fragile and if Wylan ruined it, like it would never happen again.

“My mother died when I was really young. I don’t remember her at all. My father died when I was nine so my brother and I sold our farm and moved to Ketterdam to start a new life. We got swindled by Pekka Rollins but that’s not what I want to talk about. I need to make…I need to make peace with that. I think it’s the only way I can move on.” Kaz said. His voice cracked on brother and Wylan had a sinking feeling he knew who Jordie was.

“We both caught firepox but I managed to shake it. My brother…he uh wasn’t so lucky. We were collected and dumped in the river with the other bodies. It messed me up pretty badly. That’s why I wear gloves. I can’t stand human contact, it’s like I’m back in that river holding _his_ body and it makes me sick. I tried -with Inej, before she left. But I can’t do it and I’ve never wanted to before but there’s something about her…” He trails off, looking as wild as the day Inej was stabbed and he had cut out Geels’ eye.

“Kaz, I don’t know what to say.” Wylan said softly. He didn’t. He knew Kaz and Inej had _something._ Even Wylan, with all his non-experience with the world, could see that clearly enough. But to have Kaz come to him of all people and openly admit that and about his past trauma? Wylan would never have guessed that.

“Don’t pity me.” Kaz said sharply,” I’m telling you because you’re fucked up too. Your dad fucked you up, but you still act like a fucking normal human being. And if I told anyone else, all the crows would find out.”

“Yeah?” Wylan said.

“Yeah. If I told Jesper, he’d tell you and Nina. If I told Nina, she’d tell Jesper and probably Inej too. I don’t want everyone to know. I want to…I need to start small.”

“You don’t think I’d tell anyone?”

“No, I don’t. I guess I trust you, Van Eck.”

Wylan smiled. “I won’t tell anyone. But I still don’t understand what you’re asking? The favor, I mean. Keeping your secret isn’t much of a favor. Saints know you keep enough of mine.”

Kaz seemed more at ease now that he had said what he’d had to say. His fingers were back to drumming on his crow cane.

“I was thinking maybe I could stay here for a while. Get used to people, without the gloves. See how a real home works, you know? Maybe help you out with your business until Jes gets back in return.” He said.

Wylan blinked in surprise. This day had no shortage of those.

“Of course, you can stay. All of the Crows are welcome, you know that. You don’t have to help with the business, but I would appreciate it if you did. Maybe I can back you up in the barrel, too, since your Wraith is hunting down slavers. I haven’t lost my knack for demolitions you know. I’ll have to get a cool nickname too.” He said.

Kaz laughed. Actually laughed. “Merchling isn’t good enough for you?” He said, standing up. Ilona slithered into his hands and he started to wrap her around his neck, a sign he was getting ready to leave.

Wylan stood too, Vera flying to perch on his shoulder. “When are you moving in?”

Kaz winced and led the way back to the front door.

“In a few days, I have to get things ready for me to leave and pack a few things. No mourners.” He said and made to leave.

“Wait, Kaz.” Wylan said and Kaz stopped, seeming to force himself to look back at Wylan, “You called Jesper, ‘Jordie’ before. In the hotel. Were they similar?”

He almost expected Kaz to just leave but instead he half-smiled.

“Sometimes. I really see it whenever Jes gets to gambling because they both had this idea of wealth and it led them astray. I think that’s why I let him for so long. He reminded me of him. But this new Jesper is better. You’re good for him.” He said, glancing away from Wylan’s flushed cheeks. A compliment?

“Thanks, Kaz. No mourners.”

_“No funerals.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear any suggestions/comments/concerns because I'm super new at this. 
> 
> In case you didn't know, daemons are from Phillip Pullman's His Dark Materials series and are basically an external manifestation of a person's soul. When they're younger, the daemon is able to shift but settles around puberty or (and this may be my personal headcanon) with emotional trauma. 
> 
> Daemons in this fic (so far):  
> Wylan's- Vera- an elf owl with the same coloring as his hair and golden eyes.  
> Kaz's- Ilona- a black black mamba. Look up a picture. They're fucking scary.  
> Inej's- Arjun- a brown pine marten  
> Jesper's- Nadia- a ring-tailed lemur  
> Nina's- Sebastian- a swan  
> Matthias- (who obviously won't be making a physical appearance)- Adele- a white timber wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Wylan is proud of what he and Jesper have built in the year-and-a-half since his father had been arrested and Wylan had inherited his estate. They had poured over all of his businesses and holdings to find any corruption, sold a lot of them, given the jurda shares to Kaz to manage, and finally set to work on starting their own business from scratch.

They had decided to focus on weapons development. There were a few arms dealers scattered around Ketterdam but none had tried to make weapons into an empire. They had wanted something they could control, monitor who bought what, and also something they could market to both the merchants and those in the Barrel. It had been Jesper’s idea to offer opportunities to those stuck in the barrel that wanted out. They had looked at hiring those first, which did slow down opening but Wylan agreed it was worth it. Kaz checked them out before they were hired to make sure they were legit.

Their first hire had been Lynette, a slight fair girl from one of the brothels. Kaz had found her in an alley, hiding behind a dumpster with her scruffy hare daemon after she had escaped from the brothel. The girl had been terrified of being caught and forced back to the brothel, and even more so of Kaz. She became the first member of Wylan’s new household staff and he had turned the West Wing into servants quarters. After her, they had hired other youths and even paid off indentures like Manol and chatty Dita.

Kaz said it would inspire loyalty. Wylan was just glad to help.

Here they were, just a month or so away from breaking ground on building their first factory to produce firearms. Wylan was excited to finally see it come to fruition but knew the building would be slow. It would be another six months before production actually began. They had plenty of money to sustain them until then though.

“Mr. Wylan, sir.” Lynette said softly, breaking him from his reverie. He wished she wouldn’t call him that. He was only a few months older than her. He knew better than to try. Getting them to drop “Mr. Van Eck” was trouble enough.

“Right, sorry. Have you prepared the guest bedroom?” He said, looking up from the blueprints he was trying to finalize. Vera was perched on the table beside him, scanning them with wise eyes and offering suggestions here and there. She was good at that.

“Yes, sir. Manol is readying the guest bathroom now.” She bounced on her heels nervously, her daemon Prichard nosing at Wylan’s armchair. “Is it true that the room is for Kaz Brekker?”

“Yes, but you needn’t be afraid. You don’t have to wait on him.” Wylan offered her an encouraging smile.

“I’m not afraid of him anymore. Well, maybe a bit. But he’s the one who saved me, you know, and I never thanked him. You know him better than I. Do you think I should?”

Normally, Wylan would say no. Kaz would probably just be annoyed by something as mundane as a thank you.

“Give him some time first. He’s doing me a favor.” Wylan felt compelled to add. Having word spread of Kaz asking to stay at the Manor would only cause trouble.

“Of course. Anything else?”

“Tell Dita to have dinner ready by seven. Thanks, Lynette.” She bowed her head and left, Prichard bounding after her.

“She’s sweet, isn’t she? I’m glad they found her.” Vera said once they’d gone. “Are you sure it’s wise to have Kaz stay here? The merchants probably won’t be happy.”

It was the same excuse Vera used every time they discussed Kaz staying. Wylan gave her the same response.

“I don’t care what they think. Kaz has done so much for us, Vera, we owe it to him to help.”

“Everything he did was aligned with his own interests. He doesn’t actually care about you, Wylan.”

Wylan ignored her and instead stood to look out the window. This is probably part of why Kaz said he was, “fucked up.” It wasn’t just Kaz, but also the other Crows. His soul even told him Jesper was just using him sometimes.

“He could be lying to you.” Vera said next.

“He doesn’t have to lie to make me feel sorry for him. He’s _asking_ for help. Don’t you wish we had someone to ask for help?”

“Kaz doesn’t ask. He takes. You know what they call him, you’ve seen what he will do. You just want to feel needed, Wylan.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“As long as you’re aware.”

“And you’ve made sure of that. I’m doing this.”

“It’s the right thing to do.”

Wylan threw his hands up. Sometimes Vera really confused him. “So you agree?”

“I never disagreed, Wylan,” She said smugly, “I was just making sure we were on the same page. By the way, don’t you think the gunpowder site should be moved a bit further away from the smithing plant? We wouldn’t be doing anyone any favors if we blew up half of the Barrel.”

 

 

Kaz knocked on the door at seven exactly, with Ilona wrapped around his neck like a necklace and holding a single briefcase. He walked in as soon as Wylan opened the door.

“Hey, Kaz. Manol can take your things upstairs. We’re just about to have dinner.” Wylan said.

Kaz slowly handed his case to Manol. Wylan noticed he was wearing his gloves. All in good time, he supposed.

Kaz followed Wylan to the dining room where Lynette was setting down the last of the cutlery and Dita was bringing out plates of steaming beans, roast, and potatoes.

Wylan took his seat and Kaz sat hesitantly beside him. Dita, for once, was quiet. The girls left the room quickly.

“New servant?” Kaz asked, unspooling Ilona onto the floor. Wylan shivered, imagining her having free reign of the floor under the table.

“Dita’s been here for a few weeks now. I knew her when we were children. She was our tailor’s daughter. She got caught up in trouble with the stadwatch.” Wylan answered.

Kaz nodded and said nothing. Minutes passed with only the sound of clinking silverware and Vera hooting nervously somewhere above them.

If Jesper were here, it wouldn’t be so awkward. He had the uncanny ability to talk at Kaz like no one else.

“Her father died a few years ago. She’s been on the streets since and some slaver tried to snatch her. She killed him but you know justice in Ketterdam. She heard about my father so she came to ask for shelter. I offered her a job. She’s our cook now. I think she’s doing pretty well. “Wylan rambled.

Kaz seemed disinterested, though Wylan didn’t blame him. What was Kaz supposed to say to that?

“I’ve put you in the guest room on the second floor. It’s just down the hall from our- I mean my room. Jesper…He’s in the room next to mine.” Wylan finished lamely and the corners of Kaz’s mouth quirked in a smile.

“You’re right, this food is good. Am I to expect this every night?” Kaz brushed over Wylan’s fumbling.

“Yes, and all the rats Ilona can stomach. I have them brought in for Vera so I put in for an increase in the order.”

“What a good host you are, Van Eck. I guess your father taught you something about being a business man.” Kaz said.

Bile rose up in Wylan’s throat, as it always did whenever someone mentioned his father. “My _father_ didn’t teach me anything about business, Kaz. Anything I learned about business, I learned from the Crows. And I would prefer that you don’t call me Van Eck. I’m actually in the process of changing my name.”

“To Hendriks?” Kaz guessed, “Or is it too presumptuous to assume you’re taking Fahey?”

Wylan turned scarlet and Kaz did his little half-smile again.

“How is your mother, by the way?” Kaz asked before Wylan could respond.

“She’s good. I visit her any chance I get. Jes and I decided to bring her home when he gets back from Ravka so everything would be settled when she comes.”

Kaz nodded in understanding. Another minute of silence passed between them.

“So, merchling, I’d actually like to take you up on your offer of becoming my sidekick.” Kaz leaned forward, his eyes glinting in anticipation. Scheming face. Well it was actually more of a “I finally get to talk about my scheme” face.

“Not sidekick. Partners. In business and in crime. I think it’s only fair.”

Kaz waved a hand. “Finer details. Are you in?”

“You haven’t told me what the job is yet.”

“Come on, Wylan. We both know that’s not how this works.”

Wylan tapped his spoon, staring at the glimmer in Kaz’s eyes and the way his fingers steepled under his chin.

“I guess. As long as it doesn’t cause too much trouble. Jesper would kill us if we die while he’s gone.”

 

“When you said you needed help, I didn’t think this is what you meant. I thought you meant bombs and guns and stuff. I’ve been learning how to shoot. I’m pretty good now.” Wylan complained.

He and Kaz were sitting in one of the many pleasure houses in the Barrel, acting as clients. Kaz had gotten a Grisha to tailor him so he looked different. Ilona was tucked somewhere inside his coat. He had assured Wylan he wouldn’t be recognized, which was a bit disappointing.

“I’ve told you I’m gay, haven’t I?” Wylan said glumly. They’d been here for almost thirty minutes now, waiting for Tante Heleen, whoever that was. He had business to do.

“Yes, that’s the fourth time in the last hour, I believe. Don’t worry. There’ll be plenty of action.”

“Kaz, when you said you wanted to get better with the physical stuff, I didn’t think we’d go to a brothel.”

Kaz shot him a glare. “Don’t say my name. And I meant fighting, dumbass. She’ll have security. I’m sure she’ll recognize me quickly enough.”

Wylan didn’t know how that was possible. Kaz had a much rounder face than usual, and his hair had been turned a shade of blonde that made him think eerily of Matthias.

“Can’t you just tell me why we’re here?” He said instead.

“Not how it works, merch.” Kaz stood suddenly, plastering a wide smile on his face. “Ah, Madam Heleen! Well worth the wait, my lady.”

A woman had entered the room followed by her strutting peacock daemon. Two men stood by the door flanked by great danes.

“Isala said that you weren’t happy with the girls?” She said brusquely, “We don’t do refunds, gentlemen. Pay to play.”

Wylan almost snorted in disgust but Kaz stepped forward. “Of course, my lady, but you see I was interested in one girl in particular. The lynx.”

Immediately, the woman’s face darkened.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have a lynx at the moment. You’ll have to come another time.” She said, fingers resting on her peacock’s head.

Wylan was distracted from the conversation by something crawling out of Kaz’s pants leg. Ilona was silently gliding on the floor, underneath the desk. One of the guard dogs raised his head, suddenly alert.

“Why is that? Surely there are plenty of Suli girls for you to take.” Kaz’s voice had turned hard, but Tante Heleen seemed oblivious.

On Wylan’s shoulder, Vera gave a quiet hoot to warn Ilona. She was getting closer to her presumed target, the peacock, but the dogs were sniffing the ground now. One had begun to growl despite its person nudging it with his leg.

“I don’t think that’s your business, boy. Aren’t you too young to be a merchant? Both of you!” Heleen leered.

“Oh I’m not a merchant, Heleen. This would be so much easier for you if I were.” Kaz smiled.

Ilona struck, wrapping herself around the peacock in a blink of an eye. She didn’t bite it so Kaz must not want her dead.

As Heleen wailed, Wylan pulled out a new invention of his that Jesper wanted to call “Hellmaker” but Wylan thought was poor marketing. He tossed it at the great dane bounding towards Ilona and it was blown backwards in a flash of light.

Kaz was at the other man and knocked him and his daemon out cold.

“Brekker! Let him go! I beg you! What is this?” Heleen cried where she had collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

“This a warning. From the Wraith.” Kaz said and crouched next to where the daemons were struggling.

“The Wraith? She’s left Ketterdam.”

“So it seems. But she hasn’t forgotten, Heleen. She’s out hunting slavers but soon she’ll return to hunt those like you.”

“She’s afraid of me. I saw it in her eyes every day! I saw it in the Ice Court!”

“She used to be. But she’s alive again. She’s not afraid of anything.” Kaz declared.

Then Dirtyhands seized the peacock.

Wylan couldn’t help but gasp. Everyone knew it was unnatural to touch another person’s daemons. No one else had ever touched Vera, even accidentally.

Heleen shrieked, but Kaz didn’t even flinch. He yanked a feather out of its tail before tossing it back onto the ground where Heleen scrambled for it, sobbing and cursing. Wylan fought back a wave of revulsion.

“Close down the Menagerie. Pray it saves you.” Kaz spat then scooped up Ilona and left. Wylan cast one last pitying look at Heleen and her daemon, then followed them.


End file.
